


The House Of Shattered Wings

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Hurt Jensen Ackles, I Love You, M/M, Making Love, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I refuse to sing love songs but maybe for you I would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Of Shattered Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



He hopes it’s his imagination. That his heart is playing tricks on him and his ears are deceiving him. They’re in the thrills of pleasure and passion, and Jared’s gasping “Love you” “Beautiful, mine, love you so much.” The sweet words are mixed moans, mingling with the squeak of the mattress creaking under the pressure of the bumping and grinding. 

Jensen is not accustomed to being shown love. He knows pain and a broken heart. He knows that he was once the victim of domestic abuse. His past boyfriend, to say this kindly, was an asshole. The man was a monster who not only abused him physically and sexually, but mentally as well. Told he was pathetic, stupid—wasn’t worthy of love. 

Jensen left that man for Jared, who had beaten the evil man within an inch of his life once he found out what was happening to Jensen. They’ve been together for nearly a two years and while Jared has said those three sweet words before, this time Jensen believes them. 

He believes that he is good and worthy of love and happiness. He found the love of his life with a man who looks at him as if he is the most precious jewel in the world. Jensen clings tightly to Jared and listens with a warm heart as Jared whispers “I love you, Jensen” repeated, his tone soft and sweet and loving. They kiss passionately as they make love all through the night, Jensen holding onto Jared as his boyfriend tenderly whispers those three sweet little words.

The next morning, between the two of them, Jared was the morning person. The second the sun rose, he jumped out of bed, laced up his sneakers, and ran out the door with Harley and Sadie, happily humming as he took off for a brisk jog. He started his day with such energetic enthusiasm, a bright smile on his handsome face as he greeted the sunny morning. 

Jensen was not a morning person. He was much slower to rise and shine; he lounged lazily in the warm bed, cuddling into the sheets that were soft and cozy… and after a night of Jared making love to him, Jensen enjoyed the afterglow that lingered in the morning. His heart was still tap-dancing in his chest from the devoted words Jared spoke to him, and he couldn’t stop smiling like a fool in love.

When he did eventually make it out of bed, Jensen moved slowly and sluggishly. Still sleepy, Jensen found himself smiling with a wide grin as he looked out in the back yard, seeing Jared and his dogs. He watched as Jared laughed with delight and rolled around with the happily barking dogs on the grass. Jared was nothing more than an adorable oversized kid, giggling cheerfully as he wrestled with Harley and Sadie, smiling as the dogs climbed all over him and barked joyfully. 

Jensen didn’t know how he became so blessed to have an amazing man like Jared in his life, but he was ever thankful. When Jared entered the house, Jensen pulled him close and kissed him, a sweet coffee flavored caress that spoke of love and joy, and happiness. After he had kissed Jared breathless, he hugged him tightly and whispered, “I love you, Jared.”

Tucking Jensen into his arms, Jared hugged his boyfriend tightly, even squeezing Jensen a little too snug that his boyfriend literally squeaked, setting Jared off into a giggle fit. 

Jensen smiled, happy and overjoyed with the wonderful life he’d been granted, and the sound of Jared’s delightful warm laughter was everything that was good and perfect in his wonderful world. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692020.html?thread=91092020#t91092020)


End file.
